High school changes everything
by ayarian88
Summary: Rory and Jake are twins. They are living with their dad for the summer and when her best friend Stephanie's childhood friends move home her life changes but is it for the better?
1. Prologue

High School Changes Everything

 _A/N: hey guys! got a new story for you. if you have read any of my other Gilmore girls stories then you know that I am team Logan. Well...this one is no different. I also have another new story I'm working on called the princess. hope you like this one._

prologue

Lorelai and Christopher didn't get married when Lorelai found out that she was pregnant at 16. She was pregnant with twins instead of just Rory. Lorelai still left taking the twins with her. Its Rory and Jake. They both ended up at Chilton early on thanks to Richard and Emily. Rory still dated Dean. They never got back together after they broke up the first time. Rory never dated Jess. Rory dated Tristan briefly but he cheated on her and is trying to win her back. Rory, Paris and Stephanie have been friends since diapers. Logan, Colin, and Finn have been friends for a few years because of boarding school.

However, summer is starting and the boys have been expelled from boarding school and are coming home. Jake is popular and sticks to his own friends, Tristan and Austin. Rory wants a change and is starting with her wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys. still playing around with the chapters a little. thoughts? 1 POV per a chapter or multiple?_

Chapter 1

RORY POV

Well here it is finally. The first day of summer vacation and Stephanie and I are going shopping for the first society party of the summer. Dad's making me go since Jake and I are living with him this summer. Mom's boyfriend Jason is taking her on a cruise. Jake and I aren't too sure about this guy, but mom says that she has known him since she was a kid.

I end up spending a lot of time at the mall. When we get back to my Dad's house, his maid takes my bags for me. We walk into the living room where I see a bouquet of flowers. I pick up the card and read it.

 _Ror,_

 _I miss you. Let's get dinner and talk._

 _-Tris_

"So I see that Tristan is still trying to win you back." Stephanie says sitting on the couch.

"Yeah and he's probably gonna try begging when he sees my dress tonight." I said. I hear the front door open and close. A minute later, Jake walks in. "What?" I ask when I notice him staring at me.

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Jake asks.

He's been bugging me about talking to Tristan for weeks. "I don't know. Right now I'm going to get ready." I say and me and Stephanie head upstairs to my room. When I walk into my room, I walk over to my bed and start pulling clothes out of the bags. I pull out a strapless yellow and white striped dress. its very fitted. I put it on with my white Jimmy Choo's. I go into my bathroom, curl my hair and touch up my make-up. Once me and Stephanie are ready we head downstairs. Dad is sitting on the couch with a drink. "Dad, we're leaving." I say.

He doesn't look up from his drink. "Okay kiddo, drive careful." He says.

Stephanie and I head out the front door and get in my car. As I pull out of the driveway, my phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?" I say. I put it on speaker.

"Rory, are you coming to the party tonight?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, me and Steph are on the way now. Why?"

"Tristan just showed up with Summer."

"Go figure." Stephanie says.

"Yeah, well he can do whatever he wants Paris. We aren't together." I tell her. "I'll see you in a few." I hang up. "I need a rebound and alcohol."

"So do you remember my boarding school friends that I told you about?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah. Something about they all come from Hartford families like ours?"

"Yeah. Anyway they are home for the summer and I invited them tonight."

"Can't wait to meet them." I tell her. I pull into the driveway. We get out of the car and walk in. I spot Tristan as soon as I walk in. Stephanie spots her friends and we walk over to join them.

"Hey Ror, this is Logan, Colin and Finn. Guys this is my best friend Rory Gilmore-Hayden."Stephanie said.

"Your a Gilmore and a Hayden?" Logan asks.

"Guilty." I said. They look at me impressed. I smile. "I need a drink." I walk over to the bar. While I wait for my drink I hear a familiar voice.

"You look good, Ror." Tristan said.

"What do you want Tris?" I said.

"I want you to come dance with me."

"Rory!" I hear. I look over and see Logan walking towards me. He stands beside me. He puts his hand on the lower part of my back. "Sorry I got wrapped up in a conversation."

Oh he's giving me an excuse to get away from Tris. "Its okay. I knew you'd join me when you got done." I said. Tristan looked stunned. "Tris, have you met Logan?"

"You guys are together?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I'm an idiot." Tristan said and walked away.

Logan moves toto stand in front of me. "Thanks for that. Bad break up." I said grabbing my drink from the bartender.

"No problem." He said. He looks at the bartender. "McKellan neat please."

"Scotch?" I say. He nods. "You would get along with my dad." He smiles and I smile back.

After Logan gets his drink, we walk back to the group. We all stand there for a while talking about random stuff. Colin and Stephanie leave together. Finn finds a girl at the party and leaves with her. When I get ready to leave the party, Logan walks me to my car. "Thanks for hanging out with me after Steph left." I say looking in my car for pen and a piece of paper.

"Its ok. I had fun." He says.

When I find pen and paper, I write my number down and I hand it to him. "Call me sometime. Its gonna be a long summer." I say and smile, getting in my car to leave.

When I get back to my Dad's house, Jake is waiting for me. I walk past him and head upstairs. "Ror!" He yells at me as I get to my room.

"What Jake?" I say walking in my room.

"What the hell was that shit tonight?" Jake asks.

"Look, its one thing for to be protective of me but I can take care of myself." I say.

"You know I've heard things about that Logan guy. Sleeps around...doesn't do relationships."

"Yeah, well people can change and your a jerk. Get out of my room!" I say and slam my door in his face. I change into my pjs and laid in my bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Logan POV

I look at the piece of paper that Rory handed me. It was her number. Wow. Girls had given me their number all the time but there was something different about Rory that made her different from the others. I got in my car and headed home. I needed to know more about her.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. My dad, thankfully was out of town. I was drinking coffee when Collin came in. "hey man." I said.

"Hey. So some party last night?" Collin said.

"Yeah. Saw you leave with Steph."

"Yeah we've sort of been hooking up every time I come home."

"Wow. So what did you think of her friend?"

Collin gives me a look. "She's hot. Doesn't seem like your type though?"

"I need a change. I want something different and there's something about her." I say.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

I run upstairs and grab my phone. I scroll through my contacts until I find her number and call it. "Yeah?" She says half asleep when she answers.

"Its Logan."

"Hi." She said sounding more awake.

"I was wondering if you had plans today?"

"No I was planning on just staying around the house. Got something in mind?"

"Yeah. Wanna meet for brunch at the club and I can tell you my plan?"

"Sure. Half-hour?"

"Sounds good." I said and hung up. I took a shower and got dressed. I got to the club and walked in. I looked everywhere for Rory but I didn't see her. I walked over to the receptionist. "Have you seen Rory Gilmore-Hayden by chance?"

"No but that is her father." She said pointing to a guy walking to the bar.

I walk over. "Excuse me, Mr. Hayden?"

He turns around. "Yes?" he said.

"Logan Huntzberger, sir. I was wondering if you had seen Rory. We're supposed to meet for brunch."

"Ah, Logan, yes. She's in the bathroom. She'll be right out."

"Thank you sir."

"Your father mentioned that you'll be starting at Chilton in the fall."

"Yes sir. Got into a bit of trouble so he decided to bring me home where he can keep an eye on me." I tell him.

Rory joins us. "Yes, well that happens sometimes." He says to me then turns to Rory. "Dinner is at 7. Your grandmother expects you to be on time for once."

"Of course she does. She thinks of me as Mom's twin." Rory says.

"Yeah well. Don't be late."

Rory nods and we make our way to our table. We sat down and I asked Rory how she felt about spending the day getting to know each other. She smiled, so I think that she liked the idea.

A short while later, we were interrupted. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" A guy said walking up to our table.

"Tristan, what do you want?"

He leaned down so that he was almost nose to nose with Rory. "You know that your embarrassing yourself right? I mean Jake tried to tell you." Tristan said.

"Logan, you remember Tristan right?" She said. I nod. "And this is my brother Jake. Jake, Logan."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

Jake scoffs. "See you at dinner, Ror." Jake says.

"Yeah." And they walk off.

Rory and I spent the day getting to know each other. We ended up taking a walk in the park.

"So did I overhear my Dad say that you were gonna be starting at Chilton in the fall?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, me and the guys got into some trouble, so he thinks that if he keeps me here that he'll be able to control me." I said.

"Fun. I take it you and your Dad aren't close?"

"Not at all." We walk through the park a little while longer.

"I should get home. I have to get ready for dinner."

"Yeah sure." We walk back to my car and I give her a ride to her dad's house. When I pull in the driveway, I get out and walk her to the front door. "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"I had fun. Thanks for calling me." Rory said. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Gonna be an interesting summer." She said and walked inside. I walked back to my car, got in and headed home.


End file.
